M&M´s
by Deraka
Summary: O como derretir a tu peor enemigo. [oneshot] Dedicado a Sachan.


**Dedicado a: **¡Sa-chan! Por ser mi Moony particular, my little Pochi-kage y una de las mejores amigas que tengo. Y porque hoy, además, ¡es su cumpleaños!

**M&M´s **

_By_: Deraka.

Los largos y pálidos dedos se deslizaron, lenta y parsimoniosamente, por el interior de la bolsa sin que esta llegara a crujir ni un poquito, lo cual no dejaba de ser admirable aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco resultaba extraño viniendo de él. Pues cada uno de sus movimientos era elegante y pausado, de tal modo que ni siquiera su pluma al escribir producía el usual e irritante sonido del rasgueo en el pergamino.

Con la misma lentitud, y sin apartar los ojos de lo que estaba escribiendo, acercó distraídamente la bolita, esta vez de color azul, a su boca que se abrió ligeramente. Y capturándola con aquellos perfectos labios, ésta se perdió en la húmeda y codiciada boca del rubio.

Contuvo el aliento mientras observaba sus afiladas mandíbulas moverse al masticar. No pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que estaba corriendo aquella inocente golosina siendo mordida, chupada y saboreada nada más y nada menos que por Draco Malfoy. Derritiendo el chocolate con su saliva, degustando la dulzura del sabor contra su paladar, deslizándose por su garganta hasta perderse en su cuerpo.

Ron Weasley jamás creyó que sentiría celos de una de esas diminutas chocolatinas muggles.

Sus ojos azules seguían febrilmente todos y cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, como si tratara de memorizarlos (y tal vez así fuera). El pelo, fino y limpio de la gomina que hacía años había dejado de usar, y de un color dorado imposible caía ligeramente por su frente. Sus perfectas cejas se hallaban muy ligeramente fruncidas, en señal de concentración. La mano diestra no cesaba de trazar nuevas palabras, con su ostentosa caligrafía, sobre el pergamino mientras la izquierda repetía cada poco la operación de llevarse una nueva bolita a la boca.

Tragó saliva, se estaba viendo sobrepasado por la situación. ¿Cómo podía ser, cómo, que algo tan cotidiano, tan inocente como que alguien comiese tranquilamente M&M´s (pues así era el nombre que ponía en la bolsa, y Ron se lo había oído mencionar a Harry un par de veces) mientras hacía los deberes en la biblioteca se transformase, como por arte de magia, en un sensual e incitante gesto que, no le cabía duda, estaba atrayendo más de una mirada lujuriosa?. Tan perdido se hallaba Weasley en sus ensoñaciones, que no notó cuando aquellos ojos abandonaron su atención del pergamino por un momento, para ir a parar casualmente sobre los suyos.

Su estómago dio una sacudida. Aquellos irises de un color gris imposible, de una tonalidad plata inimaginable, insondables y poderosos taladraban los suyos azules como la superficie de un lago tranquilo.

Fue entonces, y solo entonces, cuando el Slytherin se percató de que aquella sensación de estar siendo observado no eran imaginaciones suyas. ¡Y nada más y nada menos que por Weasley!. Malfoy necesitó menos de un segundo para interpretar aquella profunda mirada que, más que observarlo, parecía estar devorándolo. Oh, bien, solía causar esa reacción en la gente, estaba acostumbrado, pero jamás creyó que atraería ese tipo de miradas de _Weasley_. No sabía si sentirse halagado (aquella era una prueba evidente de que _nadie_ podía evitar sucumbir a sus encantos) o disgustado (jamás tuvo absoluto interés en hacer sucumbir al pobretón de Gryffindor. No aportaba ningún mérito). No obstante, quizás porque se tratara precisamente de la comadreja, en la mente de Draco se encendió una lucecita. La malévola inspiración para una nueva jugarreta, la oportunidad de romper con la monótona tarea de transformaciones y de entretenerse a costa del perdedor pelirrojo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, sus dedos índice y pulgar tomaron otra bolita que ésta vez, qué curioso, era de color rojo. Poco a poco, quizás más lentamente que de costumbre (Ron se preguntó si lo haría adrede para torturarlo.), aquellos elegantes dedos se aproximaron al rostro de Malfoy, quien esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sin apartar ni un instante los ojos grises de Ron, antes de entreabrir muy, muy despacio su boca, capturando la bolita y haciéndola bailar un poco entre sus labios, como quien juguetea con la fruta prohibida antes de decidir si la probará o no.

La mordisqueó hincando sus dientes en ella, resquebrajando el caramelo color bermellón que la recubría, y finalmente terminó de introducirla en la boca con un dedo que quedó unos instantes relamiendo traviesamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Sobra decir que tras ver semejante espectáculo, Ron tenía coloradas hasta las orejas, sentía el corazón a la altura de la garganta y notaba como si a su estómago le hubiera dado por ponerse a bailar la macarena. Pero la guinda vino cuando Malfoy le guiñó picaronamente uno de aquellos pozos grises, haciendo que el pelirrojo se atragantase con su propia saliva. Finalmente, el rubio desvió su atención de él, cosa que agradeció, pues no estaba seguro de poder seguir manteniendo aquella mirada acerada. Arrugó la bolsa, ahora vacía, entre sus manos pálidas, se levantó elegantemente de su asiento y se alejó a buscar la papelera que había dos mesas mas allá de la que ellos compartían.

Sólo entonces se permitió Weasley liberar todo el aire que, de manera inconsciente, llevaba reteniendo en sus pulmones y poner en orden sus salvajes y descabezados pensamientos, que iban desde aprisionar al rubio contra una de las mesas de la biblioteca y besarlo ahí mismo y se perdía en noches de desenfrenada pasión.

Sintió con terror que no podría levantarse en un buen rato si no quería escandalizar a la gente con su más que obvia excitación. Interiormente su subconsciente se hallaba dividido, una parte de él maldecía a Malfoy por jugarle semejante treta, y a sí mismo por caer de una forma tan fácil, tan dócil… tan Weasley. Mientras, la otra parte de su mente daba gracias a Merlín por haber hecho que el chico fijase su atención en él precisamente, dedicándole de forma exclusiva semejante espectáculo.

Nuevamente, el verse tan inmerso en su propia lucha interna, no le hizo percatarse de la presencia a su espalda, hasta notar una de esas aristocráticas manos posarse en la mesa, sobre su propio pergamino en el que apenas hay escritas dos líneas. Dio un bote en el asiento, y notó los pelos de la nuca erizarse al oír aquella inconfundible y aterciopelada voz a escasos centímetros de su oído y su respiración chocando contra la sensible piel de la coloradísima oreja de Ron.

-¿Has disfrutado el espectáculo Weasley? Pues por suerte para ti, _esta vez_ es gratis.- susurró con una nota de desprecio, pero también de travesura adornando cada palabra. Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, sin dejar siquiera que se recuperarse del shock y lograra hilar un pensamiento coherente, Draco se apartó de él de nuevo y se alejó de allí.

Y aún tardó Ron un buen rato en conectar de nuevo con la realidad. Pues se había quedado anclado en el deleite de oír su apellido pronunciado por aquellos labios, las palabras deslizándose por su oído como una serpiente. Jamás pensó que Draco Malfoy pudiese llegar a llamarlo de una manera tan… sensual. Y lo que más había alterado al pelirrojo, haciendo que su corazón diera como tres vueltas de campana, había sido el énfasis que el rubio había puesto en la frase final. Como una secreta promesa de que aquello se repetiría en un futuro.

Con aquellas palabras aún resonando en su cabeza, bajó la vista al pergamino. No es que fuera a adelantar nada de los deberes después de aquello, pero tampoco quería pasarse lo que restaba de tarde mirando a las musarañas con cara de pánfilo. No obstante, sus ojos azules captaron algo que llamó su atención.

En donde hace escasos minutos se había posado la nívea mano de Malfoy, había una de esas bolitas… un M&M de color amarillo.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA: **

Muajajaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Con otra de mis descabelladas ideas fruto de una tediosa tarde en la biblioteca (estoy comenzando a plantearme muy seriamente el nombrarlo mi santuario de inspiración divina xD). Y para todo aquél que se lo esté preguntando… ¡sí! La idea me vino mientras comía M&M´s, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba escribiendo como una posesa xDD.

Sé que la pareja puede parecer algo rarita (de hecho aún después de escrita, me planteé el cambiar a Ron por Harry… parece más natural) pero bien mirados (y desde que descubrí que están emparentados) Draco y Ron juntos tienen ¡mucho morbo! (¿o será que yo los veo desde otra perspectiva al ser mis 2 personajes prefes xD).

Bueno, dejando de lado los desvaríos propios de escribir de madrugada… solo espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber… ¡ya sabéis como! ¡Pulsar el botoncito de GO no cuesta nada! Y me haréis muy feliz! Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Y ojalá a Sa-chan le haya gustado (ya sé que con lo buena que eres le das más importancia al detalle y esas cosas… pero créeme que me hubiera gustado dedicarte un buen fic de Remus a la altura de una Lunática como tú ;P, anyway… sabes que va con cariño).

¡See ya!

**Deraka**.

24 Abril 2007

20:50.


End file.
